The FIRST EVER Wicked Plot Bunny Adoption Center!
by Wickedly Hope Pancake
Summary: Yeah, that's what the title says! Plot Bunny adoption center! In need of a plot bunny? Or need to get a plot bunny off your hands? Read the fic to find out more! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody!**

So I have this MAJOR case of Writer's block, and I am totally OUT of Ideas for ANY of my fics.

SOooo...The search for Plot Bunnies begins! Got any ideas you wanna see turned into fics, but just can't write them yourself? Got any ideas for anything you want to see as fics? Either PM me your Bunny or push that little button down there. Contrary to popular belief; it actually DOES do something! And every single bunny WILL be turned into a fic or my name isn't Wickedly Hope Pancake!

What you should include when sending me your bunny:

*Name of your bunny & brief description

*your story idea or half-written fic

*Your name (so that when I publish the fic I can give credit where credit is due)

*category that your bunny would fall into (ex: parody, romance, humor,)

*MUST be Wicked-based. (if it didn't have to be, I would have published it somewhere else.)

So...this fic will be officially turned into the first ever Wicked Plot Bunny Adoption Center!

So start sending those bunnies!

Oh, and if you see a bunny here that you REALLY REALLY REALLY want to write about, PM me and I'll put you in charge of writing it! :D

**Thanks a million guys!**

- Wickedly Hope Pancake :)


	2. Bunny 1: Walking alone(or not)

**Hey everybody! So here's how the Plot bunny adoption center is gonna work: Each bunny submitted will get it's own profile on the fic. When the bunny has either been adopted OR turned into a fic by me, its profile will say that it is no longer up for adoption. Okay? Great! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Congrats to Niathewickedlover for being the first to submit a bunny!<strong>

**Bunny's name:**Walking alone (or not)

**Summary: **Galinda decides to drag Elphaba along for a walk around the grounds of Shiz. Fiyero comes up to them & tries to start a conversation with Elphaba; who discreetly pushes him away. Galinda notices the tension and invites Fiyero to join their walk. Elphaba tries to object, but Galinda won't hear it. In the end there are a LOT of awkward moments between Elphaba & Fiyero, and Galinda notices that something's not quite right.

**Pairing:**Fiyeraba (obviously, by the summary)

**Genre:**Probably something like romance/humor, friendship/romance, romance/hurt/comfort or something like that.

**Bunny's creator: **Niathewickedlover

**Status: ADOPTED BY ME! (Wickedly Hope Pancake) Yaaaayyy! :)**


	3. Bunny 2: Break down the walls

**Bunny's name:** Break down the walls

**Summary:** After a long day at Shiz, Elphaba is fed up with all the insults people keep throwing at her. She eventually ends up crying in her and Galinda's dorm, and Galinda finds out. She tries to comfort her, but Elphaba just pushes her away. Eventually, Galinda locks Elphaba and herself in their dorm and refuses to tell her where the key is until she tells her what's wrong. Was not supposed to be a Gelphie, but could be turned into one.

**Pairing:** No pairing, although you could change around the plot if you wanted to & make it it a Gelphie (if you're into that sort of thing)

**Genre:** Probably something along the lines of Friendship/hurt/comfort or something like that.**  
><span>**

**Bunny's ****creator:** Wickedly Hope Pancake

**Status:** **A****dopted by heatqueen! :D**

**BUNNY'S NEW OWNER: heatqueen**


	4. Bunny 3: Elphaba's swimming lessons

**THIS BUNNY IS NO LONGER UP FOR ADOPTION! HE HAS BEEN ADOPTED! :D YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bunny's name:<span>** Elphaba's swimming lessons

**Prompt:** Elphaba is afraid of water, and Fiyero wants to teach her how to swim

**Pairing:** Fiyeraba

**Genre:** Probably something along the lines of Humor/romance

**Bunny's creator:** Wickedly Hope Pancake

**Status: Adopted! :D**

**Bunny's NEW OWNER: NiatheWickedLover! (congrats Nia!)**


	5. Bunny 4: Wicked upside down

**Bunny's name:** Wicked upside down

**Summary:** Something's wrong at Shiz. Galinda wakes up one day to find Elphaba skipping around in pink dresses, Boq obsessing over Nessa, and Nessa having nothing to do with him. Morrible's being nice, Doctor Dillamond is mysteriously missing, and Fiyero is actually studying! And it seems like only Galinda knows what's going on! A takeoff on Alice in Wonderland.

**Pairing:** Whatever you can make it, I suppose :)

**Genre:** Humor all the way! maybe parody.

**Bunny's creator:** Wickedly Hope Pancake

**Status: ADOPTED!**

**BUNNY'S NEW OWNERS:****NellytheActress and Muffinsweep11! :D**


	6. Bunny 5: The shoemaker's elf

**Bunny's Name:** The Shoemaker's Elf

**Summary:** Meet Aaron Link: the best shoemaker in Munchkinland. Or, well, he wants to be. He was once an apprentice to Robert Elson, and is present at the man's funeral. After the ceremony, he is approached by Frexspar Thropp, the governor of Munchkinland. He accepts the opportunity to make a pair of shoes for the governor's youngest daughter, Nessarose. Aaron has been in love with Nessarose for some time, and will do anything for her; and for his reputation as a shoemaker, of course.

**Pairing:** Nessa/OC; what I like to call Nessaron.

**Genre:** ummm... Depends on how you write it... Possibly romance... Adventure... Angst... Idk.

**Creator:** Elphaba'sGirl

**Status:** Up for adoption! :)


	7. Bunny 6: Winter fire

**Hey guys! So, Thewickedrae submitted a discripton of her bunny along with her bunny's summary. :D The rest of you can start doing that if you want, but it's not a requirement! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bunny's name:<span>** Winter fire

(her coat is white and red spotted and her eyes are blue)

**Summary:** Elphaba and Elsa are twins but don't meet until the day Elsa let's it go and Elphaba is named wicked. They stay together for the next two years until Anna finds them. Morrible kidnaps the both of them, Anna and Glinda must fight to save their friend/ sister.

**Pairing:** Gelphie friendship, Elsa Elphaba friendship, Fiyeraba, Kristanna

**Genre:** Friendship and humor! **(this one's a crossover! Frozen/Wicked!)**

**Bunny's writer:** Thewickedrae

**Status:** Up for adoption!


	8. Bunny 7: Sacred Illusion

**Bunny' name:** Sacred Illusion

**Prompt:** AU fic. Her nails clacked on the edge of the wooden rocking chair. Her eyes seemed to gaze some place far away. In a low, ragged tone she stammered "Glinda was the best thing that ever happened to me." Fiyero looked at her, his heart breaking. "Elphaba...there _is_ no Glinda. She doesn't exist."

**Pairing:** None (could be Fiyeraba) (Maybe Gelphie?)

**Genre:** Angst/hurt/comfort

**Bunny's creator:** heatqueen

**Status: ADOPTED!**

**BUNNY'S NEW OWNER: ComingAndGoingByBubble! Yay! :)**


	9. Bunny 8:

**Hey everybody! thank you SOOO MUCH for all your bunnies and adoptions! Big shout outs to Nia, TheWickedrae and heatqueen! And to anybody else who submitted a bunny, reviewed, or adopted! Fiyeros for all of you! (if you're a guy...umm...ya want a Galinda?)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bunny's Name:<span>** Sweet one (Or lovely sunrise) (NOT the title. You have to make that up :P)

(Fluffy chest blonde and brown spotted bunny with blue eyes )

**Story Idea:** ... I knew I forgot something... oh! Every wicked actress/actor/character has a place to go like hollywood! This story is about trouble... I just don't know what kind yet :P you decide

**Genre:** Humor/ romance

**Pairing:** ? :)

**Wicked based:** Galinda... I haven't done anything Galinda based yet...

**Bunny's creator:** TheWickedrae

**Status:** Up for adoption! :)


	10. Bunny 9: Broken Hearts

**HEY GUYS! I JUST REACHED 800 VIEWS ON THIS FIC! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! GRIMMERIES FOR ALL OF YOU! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bunny's Name:<span>** Broken Hearts (sorry not good at titles)

(white with black spots)

**Idea:** Galinda and Elphaba were best friends from the beginning; doing every thing together even if the other didn't like the activity. But what happens if Galinda finds her friend and boyfriend kissing. Will their friendship ever be the same? Shiz-era (Fiyeraba or Flinda).

**Bunny's creator:** NellytheActress or just Nelly

**Genre:** Friendship/hurt/comfort

**Status:** Up for adoption!


	11. PLEASE READ! IMPORTAINT!

**HEY PLOT BUNNY SEEKERS!**

**So...this is a message to all you guys who adopted plot bunnies:**

**In case you didn't already know, you have to give credit in your fic to whoever created the bunny.(i.e, Bunny's creator on it's profile) If you don't it's okay, but i will let you know if you don't. (it seems obvious, I know, but this is just a friendly reminder) ****Thanks again guys!**** Keep submitting those bunnies! :)**

** - Wickedly Hope Pancake **


	12. Bunny 10: Dating a Thropp

**Bunny's name:** Dating a Thropp

**Summary:** Every weekend Fiyero and Boq meet up in the cafe to discuss the perks and difficulties of dating a Thropp sister. They share their ups and their downs as if one another was a living diary.

**Pairing:** Fiyeraba and Bessa.

**Genre:** Romance... Maybe? (possibly humor as well?)

**Bunny's Creator:** MyVisionIsDying

**Status:** **ADOPTED! YAY!**

**BUNNY'S NEW OWNERS: I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity and spiritwarrior27! :)**


	13. Bunny 11: Take me or Leave me

**Bunny's name:** Take me or leave me

**Summary: **Songfic between Elphaba and Galinda. Singing the song Take me or leave me from RENT. This is for all you Gelphie fans out there! :D

**Pairing:** Gephie (if you don't like it, don't adopt the bunny!)

**Genre:**I dunno...you decide!

**Bunny's creator:** Wickedly Hope Pancake

**Status:** Up for adoption! :)


	14. Bunny 12: no name

**Hiya people! Thanks to all of you, the plot bunny adoption center has reached 1,000  VIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bunny's name:<span>** I honestly can't think of one- I'll leave it up to the adopters

**Summary:** Dragon Age 2 crossover. After the events of the musical and the game, Elphaba and Mage!Hawke (that supported the mages) talk about their shared experiences.

**Pairing: ? **(none?)

**Genre:** Dragon age 2/Wicked crossover Probably something along the lines of adventure...yeah.

**Bunny's creator:** Keylimelphie

**Status:** Up for adoption!


	15. Bunny 13: Wedding dreams

**Bunny's name:** Wedding Dreams  
>(She's a very fluffy white bunny with a little black bob tail and a black patch on one ear)<p>

**Summary:** Elphaba was never supposed to be the first one to get married. No, that was Galinda. She'd spent years and years dreaming of the perfect wedding, and now Elphaba was getting it while Galinda recovered from an abusive relationship. Galinda wants her friend to be happy, but it's just not fair. Why not her?  
>(This would probably be a multichapter fic)<p>

**Pairing:** Fiyeraba, G(a)linda/OC

**Genre:** something along the lines of Romance/Friendship

**Bunny's Creator:** heatqueen

**Status:** Up for adoption! :)


	16. Bunny 14: Elphaba of Oz

**Bunny's name:** Elphaba of Oz

**Summary:** Elphaba is raised by the Wizard (knowing nothing of her mother). Taught (along with the rest of Oz) that her green skin and magical powers are a gift from Lurline she is loved by all of Oz and horribly spoilt by her father (though secretly lonely and insecure). She goes to Shiz to further her magical abilities with Madame Morrible, Oz's greatest magic teacher. At Shiz she meets Galinda, Pfannee and ShenShen (etc) who worship (though secretly resent) her, a confident, walking Nessarose – who's much more public in her distaste for her and Fiyero, who she looks down upon because he's a Winkie (and she's betrothed to a Prince from Ix). However, as she discovers what's happening to the Animals she starts to question her belief and her faith in her father and, for the first time in her life, finds she needs friends. (Feel free to change around with this plot – I'm aware it's rather heavy-handed – I do have a bit of the first chapter if the adoptee is interested and wants to pm me).

**Parings:** I was going to go with Fiyeraba but whatever really

**Genre:** Something along the lines of Adventure, friendship, romance...ect. (maybe parody though I highly doubt it.)

**Bunny's creator:** deeplyshallow

**Status:** **ADOPTED! :D**

**BUNNY'S NEW OWNER: NiatheWickedLover! **


	17. Bunny 15: Victorian England Gelphie

**Bunny's Name:** Victorian England Gelphie

**Idea:** Unrequited or requited Gelphie set in Victorian England. I don't really know the specifics.

**Category:** Angst/Friendship/maybe Spiritual (like seances and Ouija boards)

**Pairing:** Gelphie

**Bunny's creator:** ComingAndGoingByBubble

**Status:** Up for adoption!


	18. Bunny 16: Wicked- Tangled style

**A BIG SHOUT-OUT TO NiatheWickedlover! Thanks for the three awesome bunnies!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bunny's name:<span>** Wicked - Tangled Style

**Idea:** Frex kidnapped Elphaba from her home in the Wizard's palace and locks her in a tower. 18 years later, when a thief, Fiyero, comes along, he takes Elphaba on a journey to find out who she is. Based off of the Disney movie, Tangled.

**Category:**Adventure/Friendship

**Pairing:** Fiyeraba

**Bunny's creator:** NiatheWickedlover

**Status: ADOPTED!**

**BUNNY'S NEW OWNER: NellytheActress**


	19. Bunny 17: Mysterious powers

**Bunny's name:** Mysterious Powers

**Idea:** Elphaba has mysterious, magical powers she can't control. Hated and abused by her father, Elphaba struggles to survive. She is finally allowed to attend Shiz University as Nessa's caretaker, where she meets Galinda and FIyero. They try to befriend her, but she pushes them away. Will she ever let them in?

**Category:** Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

**Pairing:** Fiyeraba

**Bunny's creator:** NiatheWickedlover

**Status:** Up for adoption! :D


	20. Bunny 18: Breaking free

**Bunny's name:** Breaking Free

**Idea:** Elphaba breaks free from her prison in the Southstairs and flees Oz. Once the news of her escape gets out, Oz is thrown into a state of panic. What will happen?

**Category:** Adventure

**Pairing:** Any pairing

**Bunny's creator:** NiatheWickedlover

**Status:** Up for adoption! :)


	21. Bunny 19: Redemption

**Bunny Name:** Redemption (but adoptee can change it)

**Quick Summary:** The Wizard was never able to leave Oz. Instead, his balloon crash landed in the middle of the Great Gillikan forest. After wandering for a little while, he notices a baby's cry . . . as well as two bodies near the poor infant Animal. He decides to take the child in and raise the girl as his own. Years later, his now adult daughter is forced out of her home, and she decides to go out in the world. What will happen when she finds out the truth about the past?

**Category:** Adventure

**Pairing:** Possible Fiybera, if the author/ess wants Elphaba to come in, but that's about it . . .

**Bunny's Creator:** Wickedbrony

**Status:** Up for adoption!


	22. Bunny 20: Walking in her shoes

**Bunny's name:** Walking in her shoes

**Idea:** Galinda/Glinda (depending on when or where the story is ultimately taking place) uses a spell to temporarily greenify herself so she can experience first hand what it means for Elphie to be green. Could be either Shiz era and with Elphaba around or later with Elphaba being the Wicked Witch already or in some AU context.

**category:** not sure... would prefer to keep it serious, so no humor or parody...

**Pairing:** ...

**Bunny's creator:** MyLittleElphie

**Status: **ADOPTED!

**BUNNY'S NEW OWNER: heatqueen!** YAY! :D


	23. Bunny 21: The Emerald prisoner

**Bunny name:**The Emerald Prisoner (Sorry for the stupid name. Please change it if you can think of anything better)

**Idea:** "No! I won't help you!" "I'm sorry, Miss Elphaba, but I'm afraid I can't let someone with such power just walk away."  
>After Elphaba meets to Wizard, she refuses to help him, just like any other Wicked story. But there is a twist. Before Elphaba can run away, she is captured and locked away in the Emerald City Palace, forced to obey the Wizard and Morrible's every command, or else faced with torture. At first Elphaba stands up to them, but as time goes on, she surrenders and does what her captors want. 3 years she stayed in her prison, starting to believe she would never be free again, until Fiyero and Glinda start to wonder what ever happened to their friend a look for answers. (In this version, Glinda didn't go with Elphaba to the Emerald City, so she doesn't know what happened)<p>

**Category:** Friendship/adventure/maybe some romance?

**Pairing:** Eventual Fiyeraba

**Bunny's creator: **Elphabalover101

**Status: **UP FOR ADOPTION! :D

**I might end up using this idea eventually, but just in case I don't, I still wanna see it used at some point. So please, someone take my brilliant idea and put it to use!**

**P.S. Nelly, if you were considering adopting this bunny, I'd prefer if you let someone else have it. I don't know if I can completely keep you from taking it, but I'd really really like to see someone other then you use my idea. Thank you.**


	24. Bunny 22:The Wonderful Witch ofthe West

**HEY PEOPLE! (and whatever robots that are online watching us right now...) A BIG THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO SUBMITTED PLOT BUNNIES! WE NOW HAVE OFFICIALLY 22 BUNNIES! :D FREE COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bunny's name:<span>** The Wonderful Witch of the West

**Summary:** When Dorothy steps outside the farm house, she finds that her house has landed on a wicked witch . . . Specifically, Madame Morrible. The Animals nearby rejoice, and welcome her in as one of their own. However, when she wants to go back to Kansas, there's only one way they can think of; go and see the witch of the west. Will she succeed in her endevor?

**Category:** ADVENTURE, of course!

**Pairing:** Ummm, none that I can think of, but the adoptee can change that.

**Bunny's Creator:**Wickedbrony

**Status:** Up for adoption!


	25. Bunny 23: Switched

**Hey people! We're gonna try something a ****_little_**** different...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bunny's name:<span>** Switched

**Summary:** This bunny is actually a discontinued story, written by woodland59. This is the summary of the story:

AU. What if Nessa hadn't changed Elphaba's mind about Galinda? What if the two continued fighting relentlessly and everyone got involved? Desperate, Morrible casts a spell that makes Elphaba and Galinda switch bodies until they learn their lesson. How will they adapt to each other's lives? Read to find out. DISCONTINUED, SORRY!

**Genre: **you decide!

**Pairing: **I'm guessing Fiyeraba...

**Bunny's creator(& former owner): **Woodland59

**Status: **UP FOR ADOPTION!

**Bunny adoptee requirements:**** THE ADOPTEE OF THIS BUNNY HAS TO READ THE STORY, AND USE THE ORIGINAL CHAPTERS. WHATEVER YOU DECIDE TO DO AFTER THAT IS YOUR CHOICE! (But you have to read the story!)**


	26. Bunny 24: How I met your motherfather

**Bunny's Name:** How I Met Your Mother/Father (depending on which character's POV you want to write it from)

**Description:** Fiyero (or Elphaba. Or pretty much any character really) in the future, is telling their teenage kids the story of how they met their spouse. (Sorry. I just finished a How I Met Your Mother marathon).

**Pairing:** Fiyeraba (preferably, but it's really the authors choice).

**Genre:** Romance definitely. You could really go Family or Drama for the second genre (depending on how you want the journey to go).

**Bunny's Creator:** Vinkunwildflowerqueen

**Notes: **This is a big fic. You can't do this in a one-shot, and it can't just be (if you're doing Fiyeraba for example) the story of him almost running over Elphaba at S***... "and that's how I met your mother"** Probably best for a fan of the TV show to adopt!**


	27. Bunny 25:

**Title:** Whatever you want

**Summary:** Elphaba gets adopted by Dr. Dillamond! (How is up to you.) She spends her whole life loved as a child should be, and still had faith that the Wizard could turn around the laws against the Animals.

**Pairing:** My version is Fiybera, but if you adopt the bunny, you decide.

**Genre:**Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance . . . I don't really care.

**Bunny's creator:** WickedBrony

**Status:** Up for adoption, but can be adopted by more than one author/ess.


	28. Bunny 26: A shade of Emerald

**Title:** A Shade of Emerald

**Summary:** Elphaba left Oz for Arendelle with Fiyero by her side. She used the Grimmerie to cast a concealment spell to hide her verdigris. 'Hi, what's your name?' 'My name is Elsa.' There's only one giveaway: When she blushes, she blushes green.

**Category:** Wicked/Frozen crossover

_**Character combination:**_ Elphaba/Elsa (as the same person) (Elsaba)

**Pairing:** Elsaba/Fiyero (Fiyeraba)

**Genre:** Adventure/AU

**Bunny's creator:** heatqueen

**Status:** UP FOR ADOPTION!

Title: A Shade of Emerald  
>Summary: Elphaba left Oz for Arendelle with Fiyero by her side. She used the Grimmerie to cast a concealment spell to hide her verdigris. 'Hi, what's your name?' 'My name is Elsa.' There's only one giveaway: When she blushes, she blushes green.<br>Category: Wicked/Frozen crossover  
>Character combination: ElphabaElsa (as the same person) (Elsaba)  
>Pairing: ElsabaFiyero (Fiyeraba)  
>Genre: AdventureAU


	29. Bunny 27: The act of Letting Go

**Title:** The Act of Letting Go

**Summary:** Elsa: 'Let it go.' Elphaba: 'The shoes are mine.' If only they'd met. Maybe Elphaba would have let it go. Maybe her life would have been spared.

**Category:** Wicked/Frozen crossover

**Pairing:** None

**Genre:** AU

**Bunny's creator:** heatqueen

**Status:** Up for adoption! :)


	30. Bunny 28: Ice cold

**Title:** Ice Cold

**Idea:** What if Elphaba was struck by Elsa's ice?

**Category:** Wicked/Frozen crossover

**Pairing:** None (Fiyeraba?)

**Genre:** Adventure/AU

**Bunny's creator:** heatqueen

**Status:** Up for adoption


	31. Bunny 29: no name

**Bunny's name:** (I seriously can't think of a name, so whoever adopts this can think of one)

**Summery:** Nessa has always been really mean to Elphaba. Bullying her because of the fact she was green, teasing her for her powers...Elphaba just wishes her sister could understand. Then, one day, Nessa wakes up with green skin, and Elphaba wakes up normal! Now, Nessa has to live with the bullying Elphaba had to go through her whole life.  
>(The characters still remember everything, Nessa and Elphaba's skin colors have just changed. That's all.)<p>

**Genre:** Family, friendship, possibly some humor if you want

**Pairing:** None at the moment, but I'm sure some Bessa can fit into this at some point.

**Bunny's creator:** ElphabaLover101

**Status:** Up for adoption!


	32. Bunny 30: The Amazing Oz race

**Bunny's Name:** Not named yet (could be The Amazing Oz Race or something like that)

**Summary:** AU. Every three years, there is a great race in all of Oz. Horse riders from around the country gather together to participate in the race. The race takes riders through all countries of Oz: through the Upper Uplands, the Greater Kells of the Vinkus, the swamplands of the Quadlings, and the majestic farmlands of Munchkinland. Every year, the order of the countries changes; however, the race always finishes in the Emerald City. This year, Prince Fiyero Tiggular will ride to represent the Vinkun royalty. His girlfriend, Elphaba, comes with him to the starting line to see him off. However, before the race can begin, Fiyero is mugged and beaten pretty badly, which would cause some great peril to the crown (how, I'm not sure). Elphaba finds him, but before she can tell anybody, they hear the race is about to begin. Galinda, Nessa, and Boq came to see Fiyero start the race and are completely surprised to see the Vinkun royal horse (or Horse...wink, wink) being ridden by a...green girl? While Elphaba takes on the challenges of the race (and of being the only woman rider), the rest investigate who would want Fiyero out of the race...and why.

**Genre:** Adventure

**Pairing:** Fiyeraba (though it'll be long distance...possibly through letters sent to each of the different checkpoints of the race).

**Bunny's creator:** PocketSevens

**Status:** UP FOR ADOPTION! :)

**If somebody does adopt this bunny, I am willing to help with ideas.**


	33. Bunny 31: Madam Morrible: The beginning

**Bunny's Name:** Madame Morrible - The Beginning

**Summary:** We know Dorothy's story, Elphaba's story and the Wizard's story, but what about Madame Morrible's story? Who is she? Where did she come from? Why is she so evil?

**Genre:** Anything the adoptee chooses!

**Pairing:** Um... I really don't know. The adoptee can decide.

**Bunny's creator:** NiatheWickedLover

**Status:** UP FOR ADOPTION! :)


	34. Bunny 32: Thunder into Lightning

**Bunny's Name;** Thunder into Lightning

**Summary;** Fiyero Tiggular, prince of the Vinkus, is used to an obscenely privileged life full of parties, fame, and the prettiest girls falling on their knees before him. But when the Vinkus's economy crashes, Fiyero must learn to live like the rest of the world. He gets a job working for the Wizard in the Emerald City (which isn't really as glamorous as it sounds) and meets Elphaba, the Wizard's daughter. Elphaba has inherited her father's talent for magic, but unlike him, is terrified of it. She shies away from any chance to use her powers, but Fiyero is confident that he can convince her to help him. Like any brainless prince, he wants his life back. From finding spells to magic lessons to changed fates and unavoidable destinies, Fiyero realizes a few things about himself, and about Elphaba, who seems to have some secrets of her own...

**Genre;** could be anything really...

**Pairing;** idk. Whatever the adoptee wants!

**Bunny's creator:** Elphaba'sGirl

**Status:** UP FOR ADOPTION Y'ALL!


End file.
